Inheritance
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: A mysterious teenager shows up on the island, what happens when the girl is the daughter of an 815 survivor that left everyone on the island without looking back.JATER&R- The Sequel is called: Like Father, Like Daughter
1. Jaclyn

IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT**

So just ignore the fact that Charlie died, ignore the island time change and ignore the fact the Danielle (The crazy French chick) and Carl (Alex's boyfriend) died, thanks! Oh and Michael and Walt are back on the island, and everyone forgave them, and the others are still at the temple and Juliet left too…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack sat on the edge of the cave opening taking in the fresh smell of the jungle as he had done everyday for the past fourteen years. "Jack!" Someone called, _well there goes my relaxing time…_ he thought standing up as Sayid and Hurley brought someone out of the jungle.

"A girl? Where did she come from?" Jack asks as Sayid and Hurley lower the girl who looked to be in her early teens.

"I dunno man, but she looks…pretty intense."

"Hurley you said the same thing about Kate." Jack replied with a ping of regret. Kate had left the island thirteen years ago and hadn't looked back.

"Is she breathing?" Charlie asked breaking the tension.

Jack put his ear to the girl's chest. "Yeah, yea she's just unconscious." Jack said lifting the girl onto the bed that he put his patients on. "Can you get me some water Hurley?"

"Here." Hurley handed Jack a bottle and Jack poured water into her mouth. Immediately the girl started to gasp and cough.

"Hey, hey it's alright." Jack sat helping her sit up.

She looked at him, "Where's my mom?" She asked.

"I don't know who you're talking about, sorry. What's your name?"

"Where's Ben?" She said backing away.

"Ben? As in Benjamin Linus?" John asked.

The girl looked at him, "Yes, as in Benjamin Linus, now where is he?"

"We haven't seen him on the island for at least ten years." John replied.

The girl's angry and confused face turned to afraid. "The island? As in the island 815 crash landed on?"

Jack looked at the girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jaclyn, though all my friends call me Jack." She said holding out her hand.

Jack smiled. "I'm Jack." He said taking her hand. Jaclyn started laugh.

"Well thank you Jack, for waking me up." Jack nodded.

"Did you know someone on the plane?" Sayid asked sitting beside her.

"Yeah, she saved my grandpa's life; her name was Katherine Austen, or Kate. As literally _everyone _called her even the police."

Jack looked to Hurley, "Maybe that's why she looks intense, she knows Kate." He said. Hurley just shook his head.

"Is she still here on the island?" Jaclyn took another sip of water.

"No, she left about thirteen years ago."

"Oh, that sucks, I never got to thank her." Jaclyn shakily stood up.

"So Jaclyn, how did you get here?" Sayid asked.

She looked at him. "Ben." She said simply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaclyn sat on the floor playing with her cat when her mom burst in the house panicking. "Jack! Get on summer clothes and follow me." She said pulling her daughter off the floor.

"Mum, what's wrong?" She asked as her mother threw a pair of shorts and a tank top at her.

"Change into those now!" She said loudly.

Jaclyn nodded and tore off her clothes replacing them with the ones her mother gave her.

Then she followed her mother down the stairs and outside into the cold late autumn New York air.

"Ben!" She called stepping onto the side walk.

"Here, she ready?" A voice came from a taxi a few feet away.

"Yeah, she's ready." Her mother replied turning to her shivering daughter. "Listen, baby I'll see you soon, find Jack and stay close to him. I love you." Is all she said before kissing the top of her head.

Then she pushed Jaclyn into the taxi telling her that she loved her. "Ben you hurt her and you die." She said sternly.

"I'll be nice." He said rolling up the window. The car was about to drive away when he opened his door, "Oh and Kate?" He said.

"What?" She spat.

"They think you just left them." And with that said he slammed the door and they drove away down the highway Jaclyn scared and confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Hope you like it so far!! Lying little Kate hey?"


	2. Mother

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KAte was pacingher living room with red eyes and blurry vision, 'They must hate me...' she thought as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Tower of Liberty, three hours."

"Alright, thank you so much!"

"Now, get rid of the phone."

Kate looked at the powder blue crazer and frowned at the thought of throwing away such a nice phone; but all the same she threw it out the open window before grabbing her bag and dashed down the steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two monthslater and Jack still couldn't understand why Jaclyn wouldn't leave him alone. She followed him everywhere.The only way he could get her off his back is if he asked her about herself, which she always replied with 'I'm going to get some water." For some unknown reason she reminded him of Kate...

"Jack?" She asked from where she was sitting at the bottom of the mango tree he was climbing.

"YEah?"

"Where you and Kate friends?" She asked looking down at her hands.

This was the first normal question she had ever asked. Her normal questions were about food and how to store water and once in awhile about Ben. She asked what his favorte place on the island is and abut the island animals, the smoke monster and polar bears, she never, ever talked about herself. All he knew was that she was 13 soon to be 14 and that she lived in New York.

He jumped out of the tree and sat down next to her realizing that she had tears swelling in her eyes. "I guess we used to be." She looked up at him as a single tear cascaded down her cheek.

"Then she left?"

"No, she just ruined somethign between me and her, and started something for someone else...that I don't like very much." She smiled.

"James Ford." She whispered.

JAck looked at her. "How do you know that?"

"She, loved..." She paused and shook her head, "She loves you."

"Who are you?" Jack said grabbing her wrist so she couldn't run, like Kate did the day she left.

She looked at his hand around her wrist and started to cry harder. "Did you take precautions with my mom?" She said putting her head between her knees.

"What?"

"Kate! Did you take precautions with my mother! Kate!" She screamed taking her wrist out of Jack's grip and standing up.

Jack stood up too. "What? You're KAte's daughter?"

"Yes, she gave me to Ben, and he brought me here."

"She gave you to Ben?"

"She told me that she'd see me soon. And that she loved me." She sat back down.

Jack just stared at the crying little girl sitting a few feet away from him with sympathy. "What did Ben say?" He asked looking away from her.

She thought for a minute then looked up at him. "He said, 'And KAte, they think you just left them. It seemed to really upset her."

"But she did just leave us... didnt she?" JAck said looking up at her.

"Because she told me not to. She also told me to stick to you. She told me about the island, how there were over seventy survivors, about my father and how she broke your heart. And about much she wishes Ben didnèt bring her back, because she never wanted to leave the island, because it was the one place she could be free."

"Ben forced her to leave?"

"Yeah she told me that she found out she was pregnant and she hated James so much because she told him that she wasnèt pregnant just to see his reaction, and he couldnt be happier, so she left and then a few months later when she was on the island doe six or seven months she found out that she was pregnant so, she...she went to Ben and asked him about the pregnant women, and he figured out she was pregnant and knocked her out and put her on a submarine. Then he took her back and been watching her ever since."

"Tell me the whole story, please." He said wanting to know as much about KAte as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXX

Next Chapter: KAte arrives at the tower of LIberty, JAclyn takes after her mother and runs, and Jack finds out the truth about KAte, when her story is told to him by an old lover


	3. Run Away

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She arrived at the tower of Liberty a ew minutes early. So she just sat down on a bench with her hands folded and her hair blowing in the winter winds. 'Two months' she thought. 'I haven't seen her in two months.'

"Kate Austen?" A voice came from behind.

"Ben!" She exclaimed.

"You ready to go back to the island?"

"Yes, very much so." She sai getting closer to the man that took her away from home, the one that saved her life...the one that will take her home... the one she belongs to...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 14 years ago XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been on teh island six months and the Freighter had left with nobody on it, even Michael had gotten off teh ship before it sailed.

Kate who had had just woken up was in the jungle puking her brains out.It was happening every moring for the past few weeks and she took notice that the size of her ass had grown and she was feeling slightly dizzy... Kate of course knew that it could only mean one thing...she was pregnant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No, I can't tell you...she told me not to tell I...I can't." Jaclyn said standing up again.

"Please, I just need something...tell me anything." Jack stood up and looked down at the girl, who seemed frightened.

She shook head and then a lonh awkward silence came until finally she took a deep breathe and looked up and Jack staightening her back.

"Every day when I go to bed, my mom used to tuck me in and tell me she loved me. Then she told me a story, a happy one, of some memory from on the island. Now three days before I ended up her she told me a bad one, a bad memory, and as she called it; a mistake. She told me that she was in love with Jack, the doctor of the isladn, and she even kissed him once. She sadi that it was when you were on the island only 2 months that she broke what ever she had with Jack and fell for the man everyone hated, James Ford. That was when she made a mistake, she broke Jacks heart and her own. She told me this when I asked why she needed to get back to the island, and then after the story she said, I need to fix what I had, and tell him that I wont run unless she by my side, I wont hide unless he tells me to, I wont cry unless its over him, I wont love unless its him Im in love with. She told me this and then told me about how you were the one that she met first on the island, you were the one that knew about her first, you were the one that protected her." She looked at Jack who held a steady gaze and then Jaclyn ran as fast as she could into the jungle with a face wet from tears.

"Wait!" Jack called, but it was too late she took after her mother and ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate got in the back seat of teh taxi silently as Ben got in on the other side.

"IS she alright?"

"She's annoying Jack, she won't leave him alone." He said with a smile. "She follows him like a puppy." KAte laughed.

"Do they know about me?"

"NO, they think you left the island and didn't bother telling anyone about them." Kate looked at him.

"Why did you take me away from teh island?"

"I was saving yours and Jaclyn's life."

"Why?"

He looked her in the eye. "How many time do I have to tell you Kate, you're mine, and if you try anything with anyone, expect to be attending their funeral." She smiled wickedly.

Kate just sighed 'Jack...' she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Chapters: Jack runs into an old lover and she tells him the truth about KAte. Jaclyn finds a familiar someone and is filled with dread at the sight of her. Kate tells someone what Ben is has been telling her and James finds out about his long lost Daughter...


	4. An Old Friend

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack stumbled back to the beach after a long morning of searching for the little girl. Soon after she ran Jack realized that she was his responsibility. Kate had told her to stay with him.

"Where did Jaclyn go?" Charlie asked.

Jack looked at him. "She ran. I don't know why, but I think she needed to find Ben, and she did a pretty good job of keeping hidden."

"Did she tell you anything about herself?"

'She told me not to tell anyone...' Jack thought of Jaclyn's reluctance to tell him about her mother. "No, no she didn't tell me anything."

Charlie shrugged. "She'll be back man." He said.

Jack nodded and then started to pack food; he was going after her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate sat in the cold damp submarine which; she noted, had just stopped moving.

She looked up as Ben came down the ladder. "Welcome home," He said with a smile.

Then Kate followed him up the ladder into the sun, where she saw the beautiful sight of the jungle and ocean. She started to scream in joy. It was the scream that made her not notice Ben take out a needle and then when he injected her in the back she fell over.

XXXXXXXXXX 14 years ago XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate walked through the fence bracing herself and then was relieved when she passed through it safely. She walked up the small field to the edge of the tree line and then walked into the John's camp hands up.

"Kate, is there something you need?" John asked.

"I need to tell both Ben and Sawyer something." She said swallowing hard.

"Well lucky for you Ben is Sawyer's new roommate, they live in that house, you better hurry up." He said pointing at the yellow house across from his.

Kate nodded and muttered a thank-you before crossing the path and knocking on the door.

"Well howdy Freckles, come to pay me a nice visit?" James said with his usual 'screw off' smirk.

Kate pushed him in the door and walked into the living room where Ben sat listening to music. "Ben." She said.

"Hello Kate, here to respond to our earlier conversation?" He reminded her of him catching her this morning and telling her that she was his.

Kate shook her head. "Yes, well I'm going to die." She said simply. She looked at James who just raised his eyebrows. "I need your help, I know you know how to make pregnant women live, please let me live." She said putting her hands on her stomach defensively.

"Are you trying to say your pregnant?" Ben asked smiling at James who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Yes, I guess I am." She said with a nod.

"Well then yes Kate, you are going to die." He said with a smirk.

"After what you told me this morning, you're just going to let me die." She said taking a step back.

"There is nothing I can do, now you better leave before Sawyer kills you." She looked at Sawyer who had the look of murder in his eyes. The way she looked at Wayne.

"Out." He muttered and Kate nodded walking out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack wandered around the jungle pointlessly; it was two hours after he began to search when he decided to head back to the beach. "She didn't go that way." a voice he hadn't heard in ten years said quietly.

HE turned around slowly. "Juliet?" He asked as he saw her standing in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She could hear him calling her name but she didn't care she had to find her mom.

She walked along the beach following the sound of a motor. That was when she saw the deck with the submarine. She went up to the dock and aw foot prints, she followed them knowingly for almost four hours before he saw her. Her state fill Jaclyn with dread as she saw her mother laying in the tall grass eyes closed, mouth slightly open and hands over her head.

"HELP!" Jaclyn screamed out falling to her knees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Chapters: Jack learns the real reason Kate left the island. Jaclyn et s happier...hint hint


	5. Love

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Jack sat in the grass across from Juliet.

"So are you going to stop the small talk and tell me why you left?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I'm going to tell why Ben took Kate away." She said.

"Took Kate away? What are you talking about?"

"She came to Ben and Sawyer one day and told them she was pregnant. BEn who had decided that he doesn't want me anymore had told Kate that she was his, earlier that day. He told Kate that she was going to die."

"So Kate went to him and asked him to take her off the island, because she got pregnant in a cage?"

Juliet smiled. "You're never going to forgive ehr for breaking your heart are you?"

Jack smiled and shrugged. "Continue with the story."

"Any way, Kate actually went their to ask him to make it so she won't die, or maybe even to make her not pregnant. And when she came to me she said that she didn't want to leave the island."

"What did you say?"

"I told her the truth, I told she was going to die if she didn't. So she said that she'd die before she left the one place she could feel at home."

"Wow..."

"Yeah. So any way I tell Ben this and he... well this story might be a little longer than you anticipated..."

"I have time."

Juliet nodded. "It all began..."

XXXXXXXXX 14 years ago XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm getting her off this island." Ben said as he watched Kate through the trees.

"Why?"

"Juliet you know that you're no longer mine right?"

"Yes, and Kate is right?"

"Exactly." He looked at her.

"So you're leaving?" She said aiming the tranquilizer gun at Kate.

"I'm dropping her off in New York and then coming back." he said as Juliet took the shot.

Kate fell to the ground with a loud 'Thunk,' noise and Ben went and picked her up and carried her to the sub.

TWO DAYS LATER

Kate sat on a couch that he had bought her in the apartment, he had bought for her. She was crying, she never wanted to leave...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow..." Jack said looking up at Juliet who just nodded.

"HELP!" they heard a scream from about half a mile away. "OH GOD! PLEASE HELP ME! SHE'S NOT WAKING UP!"

Jack stood up. "Have you seen her? Jaclyn?"

"Jaclyn?" She said with a questioning look.

"Kate's daughter."

"She named her daughter after you?" Juliet said giggling slightly.

Jack thought for a second, "You know I never thought of it that way before..." He said smiling.

"HELP ME!"

Jack ran as fast as he could closely followed by Juliet. It wasn't until they got to a clearing of long grass were he saw Jaclyn slouched over her crying.

Jack went up to her.

"Is she alive?" She said sniffling.

Jack kneeled down and almost died at the sight of her laying there so helplessly. He put his ear to her mouth listening for breath. Then he nodded, smiling he picked her up and looked at Juliet. "Thank you." HE whispered and started for the caves.

When she finally woke up everyone had heard Juliet and Jack explain why she left and decided that she belonged there...home so she was greeted by all her old friends.

"Mommy! I missed you so much!" Jaclyn called out.

Kate embraced her daughter and introduced her to Sawyer who surprisingly smiled and actually tried to get to know her.

"Kate, you know I love you right?" Jack asked that evening.

Kate nodded and then before she knew it she was kissing him.

"I love you too." She whispered in her ear. "And I'm so sorry..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 3 months earlier XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So why can I go home?" She asked Ben.

"Because he needs you." He replied.

"Who? Jack?"

"No, Jacob..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTHEENDXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE END!

A/N: I will probably have a sequel!! So don't worry.


End file.
